Mistletoe Magic
by irishhair
Summary: Howard isn't getting into the Christmas spirit, so Naboo casts a spell on him to help him be more festive. Howince.


Vince was still frolicking in his mountain of shiny presents. Howard looked at him disdainfully and went back to organising his post it notes by colour and size.

"What you doin'? It's Christmas, good will toward men and all that," Naboo had snuck up on him somehow and was right at his elbow.

Howard jumped and the post its scattered over the table. He glared at Naboo and bent to pick them up again. The shaman grabbed his elbow and tugged at his jacket.

"May I help you, Naboo?" he asked stiffly.

Naboo stood on his toes and flicked his ear sharply.

"Ow!" Howard clutched his ear.

"Cheer up, you're killing the atmosphere. It wouldn't kill ya to be a bit festive," Naboo said with crossed arms.

"I'm sorry, I must have forgotten the time honoured Yuletide tradition of attacking the ears of your friends" Howard said and turned to leave.

Naboo looked at him and advanced slowly.

"I hoped it wouldn't come to this," he said seriously.

He suddenly grabbed Howard's face, dragged it down to his level and kissed his cheek wetly.

"What are you playing at?" Howard stood up and wiped his cheek.

"I said I didn't want it to come to that," Naboo wrinkled his nose, "It's part of a spell. To get you more into the spirit of things. I have to go brush my teeth with Dettol now."

The diminutive shaman left the room and Howard rolled his eyes. The imprint of Naboo's lips glowed on his cheek for a second before seeping into skin. A gleam of silver flashed behind his eyes and his expression softened from hardened cynicism to one of festive joy.

Vince skipped over to him happily.

"Howard, I got fifty seven presents, imagine that!" he beamed.

Vince was every inch the Camden Christmas angel. He was wearing some tinsel as a boa and had a thick leather belt with a large metal buckle, reminiscent of pictures of Santa. Tucked in the buckle were several sprigs of mistletoe. Vince caught Howard looking at them.

"I'm going to hang it up now, do you want to help me?" he asked innocently, "Howard? Are you alright?"

Howard dropped to his knees and hooked his fingers in Vince's belt and pulled his hips forward.

"Steady on Howard!" Vince squeaked as Howard buried his face in his groin.

"Mmf," Howard's muffled voice came from Vince's rapidly swelling crotch.

"Little to the left," Vince hissed.

Howard unbuckled his belt and wrenched his jeans past his hips and pulled his penis out of his blue y-fronts. He kissed it several times and nuzzled it with his nose, before taking it into his mouth. With his nose pressed up against Vince's dark pubic hairs he sucked his hardening cock with fierce intensity.

Vince looked down in disbelief at the top of Howard's head bobbing up and down between his thighs. He gripped a handful of Howard's soft curls in his fist and groaned. Howard was making little appreciative noises, like Vince's cock was the best thing he'd ever tasted. One large calloused hand was gripping hip and pulling him closer and pushing him away intermittently.

Vince felt a familiar tingle and tried to push Howard away, but he held him tightly with his fingers digging into his buttocks.

"Howard, you have to stop," he moaned, "Please, before I- oh!"

With an expression of mild surprise on his face, Vince came into Howard's mouth. Howard kept sucking until the last spasm rocked through his body, swallowing expertly.

He released the softening penis from his mouth and kissed the tip gently. He wiped his mouth carefully and Vince giggled nervously.

"That was well genius," he said, "Are you a bulimic or something? You're far too good at that to be a proper virgin."

Howard's eyes glazed over and flashed silver briefly. He blinked and they refocused.

"Vince?" he asked hysterically, "Did I just suck you off, or was that by any chance a dream?"

Vince looked at him curiously and kissed him, slipping his tongue into his mouth. Howard squeaked as Vince twined his fingers in his hair. Vince pulled back slightly and licked his lower lip thoughtfully.

"Nope, definitely real, or you wouldn't taste of me," he smirked.

"Righto," Howard said and turned beetroot red.

Vince slowly unwrapped a candy cane and sucked the striped length.

"Will I give you your Christmas present now, papa Moon?" he said silkily and kissed him again with minty lips.

Christmas, Howard reflected, wasn't all that bad, as Vince pushed him backwards onto the sofa.


End file.
